deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
J. Allred's computer
J. Allred's computer is a computer appearing in Deus Ex. It is located in the morgue of the Free Clinic and belongs to J. Allred, chief physician. The login is jallred and the password is apple. E-mails Weekly Report (saved) From: JAllred//MedNet.1162.3908 To: TMore//MedNet.6629.117 Subject: Weekly Report (saved) Thomas, Another week, another report. The triage situation here is getting tight—so many people with the Gray Death, and we simply can't help them. At best, we give them fluids and attempt to keep them hydrated until they crash-out, but that's just taking up space we could use for someone treatable. A lot of them have nowhere to go, no... social support, and they're creating problems in the clinic—security is virtually non-existent and a few times I've had to tranq someone and drag them back out onto the street. Secondary diseases on the rise: lots of tetanus, gangrene, resistant infections, advanced flu, that sort of thing. I've attached a detailed spreadsheet with a break down and supply req. That's another thing: we missed last week's supply shipment, and we're getting low on Christ, I think they're shooting outside. I've got to go. Do what you can and let me know what to expect. Allred RE: Apologies From: APriest//MedNet.1178.3908 To: JAllred//MedNet.1162.3908 Subject: RE: Apologies >This is a hard stretch but we'll pull through all right, and we'll >help a lot of people who wouldn't be helped otherwise. I've got a >lot of faith in you and the rest of the staff. We'll make do. And we've got faith in you—there aren't really any apologies needed. None of us would be here if we didn't believe in what we're doing. Don't worry so much about us, and remember to take care of yourself, Alice RE: Weekly Report From: TMore//MedNet.6629.117 To: JAllred//MedNet.1162.3908 Subject: RE: Weekly Report I appreciate your update, but I'll be frank with you: the situation is deteriorating faster than you know, and the Board is completely paralyzed. That 10 million credit donation promised by Page is nowhere to be seen. Two-thirds of the staff haven't shown up to work in the last few days. Rumors are starting to surface that there may be a cure for the Gray Death, and what few supply runs we've managed have been attacked by rioters who think we're holding it -- the media has been absolutely irresponsible, stirring people up into a frenzy. UNATCO troops set up shop here yesterday, calling the whole thing a "peacekeeping occupation" and monitoring all medical traffic: when certain individuals come into any of the clinics for treatment, they're immediately rounded up. I'm not sure who's running the show anymore. If you get this message, do whatever you need to do, up to and including shutting down the clinic. First priority should be the safety of you and your staff. I'm not sure how we can help anymore. God speed, Thomas Rumor Control From: WSimons//FEMA.870.7376 To: New York Medical Authority Subject: Rumor Control To All Staff: The recent terrorist attacks on the city and people of New York -- and the subsequent declaration of martial law in an attempt to stem the tide of violence -- has unfortunately created an environment where rumor has supplanted fact as the currency of information. In an effort to insure that you have the latest, most accurate news, FEMA will be sending you periodic bulletins; only stories officially verified and approved by FEMA should be trusted. First and foremost, I can put an end to one rumor and emphatically state that there is NO cure for the "Gray Death" at present. Government scientists are working day and night to find a treatment, but any stories referencing a secret government cure are outright lies of the most vicious sort. Future bulletins will follow. Please feel free to contact your nearest FEMA or UNATCO representative if you have any further questions. Walton Simons Director, Federal Emergency Management Agency Category:Deus Ex computers and terminals